Angelina Madeira
Angelina Madeira (1959-1986) was the daughter of drug lord Esteban Calderone. In 1984, she had a brief relationship with Metro-Dade Police Department Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs, resulting in the birth of Ricardo Tubbs, Jr. She was later kidnapped by her own half-brother Orlando Calderone as part of his plot to exact revenge on Tubbs; he had Angelina bound and placed inside a car rigged with a bomb, and she died when the device detonated. Biography Early life Angelina was born in Medellin, Colombia. She received her education at the Sacred Heart Convent in Bogota, the University of San Paulo and in Georgetown. As children, she and her half-brother Orlando both received distinctive dolphin pins from their father Esteban Calderone, which they wore to identify themselves as his children. All through her childhood and into early adulthood, Angelina had no knowledge of her father's business dealings; it is assumed he deliberately kept his criminal activities secret from her. St. Andrews Island Following Esteban's forced exile from Miami in 1984, he and Angelina took up residence on the drug lord's luxurious yacht, which was moored around St. Andrews Island in The Bahamas. Angelina took a job teaching young children, and also indulged her passion for painting, the island's idyllic tropical landscapes providing no shortage of inspiration. As part of OCB's pursuit of Calderone, Angelina was identified in surveillance photos and approached on St. Andrews by Tubbs who, having assumed that Angelina was actually Calderone's girlfriend, hoped to use her as a source of information that could lead him and Crockett to their target. However, Tubbs' interest in Angelina soon developed beyond the professional, and the two ended up sharing a night of passion. Only afterwards does Tubbs discover Angelina is in fact Calderon'e daughter. Calderone's death Calderone's men later captured Crockett at the island's Junkanoo festival, forcing Tubbs to reveal to Angelina what her father really did for a living. While she initially refused to believe her father was the head of a major drug smuggling empire, Tubbs swayed her when he informed her of his brother Rafael's murder on Calderone's orders. Angelina helped Tubbs sneak into Calderone's mansion, where she overheard her father ordering Crockett's death, thereby confirming what Tubbs had tried to tell her. During the subsequent shootout, Crockett killed Calderone in front of his daughter, devastating her. In the aftermath, Tubbs revealed to Angelina that he was in fact a cop; while she did not necessarily blame him for his actions, she could not accept him in light of her father's death, and left without saying good-bye. Shortly afterwards, Angelina discovered she was pregnant with Tubbs' child. Angelina's return and baby Rico Over the following two years, Angelina's half-brother Orlando Calderone took control of his late father's drug empire and began ruthlessly expanding its reach. He also began seeking revenge for his father's death, offering up a $1 million bounty on Tubbs, dead or alive. Hearing of this, Angelina returned to Miami to find Tubbs, and to introduce him to the son he did not know he had, Ricardo Tubbs, Jr. At the time, Crockett and Tubbs where undercover trying to bust a dealer named Mendez, who almost killed them both during the deal in the hopes of claiming Calderone's bounty; the Vice cops were saved by one of Angelina's bodyguard, who picked off one of the shooters with a laser-sighted rifle from a nearby rooftop. Later, Angelina's people kidnapped Tubbs at gunpoint, bringing him to Angelina herself so that she could reveal to the shocked cop their love child, conceived on St. Andrews Island. Fearing that Orlando would eventually get to Tubbs no matter what, she offered him a large sum of money to get out of Miami; whatever her feelings towards him after her father's death, he was still the parent of her child, and she did not want him to die. Tubbs refused, although his feelings for Angelina were rekindled -- he moved his newfound family to a safe house for protection, although the location was blown when Tubbs inadvertently told DEA agent Walt Harrison where Angelina was stashed, not realizing he was an informant working for Orlando. As a result, Angelina and Ricardo, Jr. were both kidnapped. Angelina's death Hoping to use his half-sister as bait to draw Tubbs out, Orlando had Angelina tied up in a car rigged with a bomb, linked to a remote detonator in his possession. Before arming the device, Orlando apparently had second thoughts regarding his infant nephew, and had the young child taken from the car and whisked away. However, his hatred of Angelina remained undiluted -- he spat in her face and tore the dolphin chain given to her by their father from her neck before leaving her to die. Tubbs, desperate to save his family, agreed to meet with Orlando's goons nearby, secretly bringing Crockett along as backup. However, Angelina accidentally triggered the car bomb while trying to escape her bonds, dying instantly in the resultant explosion. She was later buried in Miami, along with her (presumed dead) son. At the funeral, Tubbs received a wreath of flowers, along with a note containing Angelina's dolphin pin and a message from Orlando reading, "I'll be back". Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Calderone family Category:Tubbs love interests